De enfermedades
by birthy
Summary: Ash es un chico dulce e inocente, preocupado solamente por comer postres y cuidar de Betty. Cuando ella cae victima de una extraña "condición" que la obliga a pasar días encerrada, Ash en su afán de cuidarla, entrará a su cuarto sin permiso, sin sospechar de la enfermedad de Betty. AU, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno… Aquí estoy de nuevo. Debo decir que este fic es mi placer culposo. Últimamente he leído varios fics al respecto, algunos muy buenos, otros muuuy malos, y algunos que pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Pero bueno, me dio el pretexto perfecto para escribir un par de oneshots subidos de tono, y con excusa para un lemon. ¿Y qué puedo decir? No me pude resistir. Supongo que serán tres capítulos, si mi inspiración no me abandona nuevamente. Para los que no sepan de qué va, está situado en el universo Omegaverse. Sí, no a todos les gusta, pero trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y poner mi granito de arena. No me pude resistir, lo siento.**_

 _ **Para quien no sepa de qué va, es algo sencillo en este punto, al menos en el primer capítulo. La sociedad se divide en Alfas, Betas y Omegas, alfas son aquellos que tiene por decirlo así, donde mando, que se hacen imponer sobre los demás. Omegas, son personas quienes son más sumisas, dóciles, tratan de contentar y para su bien y mal, son extremadamente obedientes a los Alfas, lo quieran o no. Ellos entran en una etapa de "celo" donde digamos que tienen necesidades sexuales muy fuertes y suele ocurrir que los Alfas, al saberlo, se vuelvan locos, y "muy amablemente quieren ayudarlos con su problema" (notese el sarcasmo ante su sacrificio). Cuando un alfa y un omega son pareja oficial, el alfa deja una marca en el cuello del omega, para anunciarle a cualquier otra persona sobre su lazo.**_

 _ **Y los Betas, pues, son personas normales, a las que no les va ni les viene los cambios de los omegas. Hay fics donde la actitud de alfa y omega es la ley, y se sigue tal cual, hay otros, más de mí agrado, donde el o los protagonistas no les gusta demasiado su condición y deciden ir contra todos y hacer lo que ellos quieran, enfrentándose a las dificultades de la sociedad. (Por ejemplo, a los omegas no pueden hacer muchas cosas, tienen muchas limitaciones en la sociedad, vamos pues, como las mujeres en la antigüedad donde no tenían ni voz ni voto) Ya divago, supongo que eso es lo principal que hay que saber sobre el tema. Insisto, para mí fue una oportunidad perfecta para meter en problemas a mi pareja favorita y hacer una historia erótica, sin más pretensiones. Espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Zorro, si lees esto… no me ayudaste a corregirla ¬¬ Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios en mis otras historias, me encanta leerlos y me anima a seguir escribiendo, aún cuando a veces no le veo cómo. Magaly, eres de mis lectoras favoritas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, comentar en cada capítulo, e incluso preocuparte por mi cuando llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida. Eres el sueño de cualquier escritor.**_

 _ **Pronto cumpliré años con mi novio (n.n), así que estaré un poquito desaparecida, aunque quizás regrese con ideas. A ver si puedo terminar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Espero que les guste y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**_

Ashton no sabía que sucedía en realidad. Elisabeth estaba encerrada en su habitación desde hace dos días, e incluso había faltado a unas importantes reuniones a las que sus padres normalmente la obligaban a ir. Él había sido obligado a ir en su lugar y soportar todo el ritual de hipocresía que solía dominar en aquellos ambientes, y sin Betty que siempre lo salvaba de encuentros incomodos, como el de aquella chica rubia que no quería despegarse de él y que le insistía en que fuera su novio.

Había preguntado a Jacques que pasaba, incluso a los padres de Betty, pero ellos parecían algo renuentes a responder.

-Betty está enferma cariño, tiene que quedarse en cama hasta que se recupere.- Le había respondido por fin la señora Blantorche. Ash se alarmo, ya que casi nunca la había visto enferma.

-Entonces, iré a cuidarla-

El señor Blantorche casi se ahoga al escucharlo, justo cuando daba un trago a su café, alarmando a Ash.

-Eso no se puede, querido. Te puede contagiar y no queremos eso.- Ash hizo un puchero ante eso, causando una breve sonrisa en su madre adoptiva. -¿Por qué no le escribes una carta? Yo se la daré cuando vaya a darle sus medicinas.- Ash asintió no del todo convencido, pero era su única alternativa. Se preguntaba porque solo ella podía entrar a verla y no nadie más de la casa, ni siquiera Jacques entraba a hacer el quehacer como siempre. Le entregó la carta, esperando que al menos le pudiera hacer sentir mejor.

Pero esa noche más inquietudes surgieron en él, puesto que podía escuchar ruidos bastante inquietantes viniendo de la habitación de Betty, ella estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Quiso ir a verla, pero el ruido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose lo detuvo, si lo descubrían fuera de su cuarto estaría en problemas.

Su reloj lo despertó temprano al día siguiente, pero los sonidos fuera lo sorprendieron. Pasos se oían de un lado a otro, y pequeñas murmuraciones de los señores Blantorche también. Con mucho sigilo salió al pasillo y camino hacia la sala, de donde provenían todos esos ruidos, tal vez no debería estar espiando, pero su curiosidad era bastante.

-No deberíamos dejar a Betty sola, en su estado….-

-Solo serán unos días Cher, esto es algo muy importante que no debemos dejar pasar.-

-Pero...- La mujer pareció titubeante. Su esposo cogió sus manos en un gesto cariñoso, atrayendo su atención.

-Estará bien. Todos van a descansar menos María, así que estará en sus manos. Ella no permitirá que nada le pase. No temas- Ella asintió no muy convencida, mientras Jacques entraba por las maletas que aguardaban en la entrada para sacarlas de la casa, y seguido de eso, ambos salieron de la casa, aunque la mujer volteó a ver hacia las escaleras preocupada. Ash se escondió justo a tiempo para que no lo viera, después de eso la casa quedo en un silencio total. Se preguntó que había pasado como para que salieran de ese modo, aunque lo más probable es que se tratara de negocios. Regreso a su cuarto y se vistió, pues no tardaría en llegar María dispuesto a mandarlo a la escuela. Era raro que Jacques no lo hubiera ido a despertar como cada mañana, pero supuso que se debía a las prisas. Cuando ya estuvo listo, salió con dirección a la cocina para desayunar algo. Pasó por un lado de la puerta de Betty, pero no escucho nada al otro lado. Quiso asomarse un poco, pero se detuvo cuando sujetaba la manija de la puerta. Betty debía estar dormida, después de la agitada noche que paso, y no sería bueno despertarla, así que decidió esperar hasta más tarde.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina, para comer un poco de cereal, y un pedazo de pastel, aprovechando que no había nadie que lo riñera por aquello. Vio el reloj avanzar lentamente, pero nadie llegaba. Cada vez se hacía más tarde para ir a la escuela, y aun así, la casa seguía vacía.

La hora en la que debería entrar llegó, pero no había rastro de María por ningún lado. Ella jamás llegaba tarde, así que no supo que pensar. Busco entre los cajones la libreta donde estaban apuntados los números de todos los empleados y decidió marcarle, pues no quería dejar a Betty completamente sola por si sucedía algo.

Cuando por fin el tono dio pasó a una voz, Ash no supo que pensar, aquella no era la voz de María.

-¿Si?- Se escuchó una voz joven del otro lado

-Yo… ¿Este es el número de María?- preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, ¿Quién la busca?-

-Yo… hablo de la casa Blantorche…-

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Lo siento, soy Laura, su hija. Mamá olvidó su teléfono, pero me dijo que no podría ir, mi hermana se enfermó y tuvo que llevarla al hospital.-

-Oh- Murmuro Ash, sin saber bien que decir a continuación.- Bueno… espero que se mejore.-

La chica le agradeció para después colgar. Eso explicaba todo, suponía. Se deshizo del saco y la corbata, no podría ir de cualquier forma. Paseo un rato por la cocina, pensando que hacer, hasta que una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, para después asaltar la alacena dispuesto a hacerle unas crepas a Betty para desayunar y animarla.

Mucho más tiempo del que creyó después y lleno de harina, por fin había cumplido con su misión. Las crepas se veían bastante bien, aún para ser un principiante, y sabían aún mejor, las aderezo con chocolate porque sabía que este siempre ponía de mejor humor a Betty. Así que contento con el resultado, cogió el plato y un vaso con leche, dispuesto a entrar en la habitación de la mujer. Con algo de dificultad lo logró, siendo recibido por un raro aroma que jamás había conocido antes, dulce y apetecible. Se sintió embriagado por un momento, pero se sacudió un poco para apartar esa sensación de su ser.

-Cher, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Las sabanas se movieron un poco, mientras un quejido salía de su boca, haciendo que el sonriera.

-Anda, no es tan temprano. Te hice tu desayuno preferido.- Betty finalmente se asomó, observándolo con curiosidad. El olor dulce de las crepas la atrajo y su estómago rugió, haciendo que se sonrojara y que él riera.

Le extendió el plato, que ella recibió gustosa, empezando a comer con ganas aquel exquisito manjar.

-Tenías mucha hambre.-

-No pude cenar ayer.-

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Qué tienes?- Ella se sonrojó, pero asintió.

-Va y viene. Solo quiero que esto termine.-

-Pronto estarás mejor Cher, descuida. Prometo consentirte- Ella le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre, y acarició sus cabellos. Aquel olor nuevamente envolvió a Ash, mareándolo suavemente. Ella retiro su mano, rápidamente, y se sonrojó al instante. Su cuerpo tembló, preocupando a Ash.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te traigo algo?- Ella negó, mordiendo su labio y se escondió bajo las cobijas.

-Dejame sola Ash…-

-No, no estás bien Betty.-

-Necesito…. Estar…. Sola- Su voz se volvió irregular, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Él se subió a la cama, para destaparla, preocupado por ella, y el olor le llego con muchísima más fuerza cuando lo logro. Betty aguardaba sonrojada, viéndolo expectante. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y la mirada vidriosa, cosa que le preocupo, pero no pudo moverse por alguna extraña razón, de pronto se sintió aturdido.

Ella lo miro, antes de levantar su torso y pasar sus brazos por el cuello del menor, para unir sus labios. Ash se quedó incrédulo, sintiendo la suave caricia que ella le daba, era dulce, poco a poco, con torpeza, siguió los movimientos de ella, sintiendo aquello como algo placentero.

-¿Cher?- Susurro cuando se separaron, expectante. Ella lo vió con una sonrisa dulce, aunque al parecer salió de su estado cuando rompió el silencio.

-Yo… Lo siento Ash… Realmente lo siento.- Se mostró completamente apenada, y Ash negó, acercándose a ella para unir suavemente sus labios. Betty tembló bajo él, ¿O era el quien temblaba?

-Debes… debes irte.- Murmuró contra sus labios, aunque sus manos aún seguían apresándolo contra ella.

-Quiero ayudarte, Cher.-

-No… no debes Ash… estaría mal….-

-Aun así lo quiero.- Ash no era del todo consiente de lo que hacía, pero una necesidad imperiosa le exigía no dejarla sola, le pedía estar aún más cerca de ella. En respuesta Betty mordió sus labios. El volvió a acercársele para besarla, bajando sus manos por la figura de ella, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Ella se aferró aún más a él, buscando mayor contacto. Los besos siguieron, apenas separándose por aire, mientras Ash se encargaba de pasear sus manos por debajo del camisón que traía puesto, encontrándose con los pechos de la joven, con torpeza comenzó a tocarlos, acariciando cada parte de ellos, descubriendo que en las puntas eran más sensibles, y que ella respondía con suaves mordidas en sus labios cuando los apretaba. Fue abriendo el camisón, siendo ayudada por ella en todo momento, aunque Betty intentaba quitar de igual manera la camisa de Ash, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanquecino. Ella sonrió al lograr su cometido, y uniendo nuevamente sus labios, lo tomo por la nuca para dejarle en la cama. Bajo por su pecho, dejando un par de besos, mientras se encargaba de explorar cada rincón del cuerpo del menor. Ash la dejaba hacer, mirándola expectante y ansioso. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que pasaba, una parte muy remota de si trato de recordar cierta explicación que vieron en sus clases, sobre la sexualidad y los celos, pero no podía concentrarse. Vió como era despojado de sus pantalones, y como ella con curiosidad hurgaba entre su ropa interior hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro.

Betty había dejado de ser consciente de lo que hacía, sus hormonas la habían dominado por completo, dejándose guiar por su parte más primitiva. Aquella que le pedía más contacto y que le exigía ser llenada por un Alfa. Tomo con curiosidad y deleite el miembro de Ash, puesto que no había visto uno real, y se sintió satisfecha al ver la expresión placentera del joven ante sus acciones. Se decía que debía complacerlo, así que movió su mano sobre su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente, subiendo la intensidad conforme pasaba el tiempo y las expresiones de Ash. Él se dejó hacer, disfrutando cada momento del cálido contacto. De alguna manera, se sentía mejor que cuando lo hacía solo. Jamás pensó en tener de esa forma a Betty, pero lo disfrutaba y lo deseaba más que nada, su juicio se fue perdiendo de igual manera, solo persistía su deseo.

-Detente cher…- Ella obedeció instantáneamente el pedido, observándolo con atención. Con dificultad se separó para dejarla nuevamente recostada en la cama, mientras ahora el era quien se encargaba de explorar cada parte del cuerpo ajeno. Recorrió con su boca sus pechos, mientras ella suspiraba ante cada caricia, para luego comenzar a bajar. El aroma antes sutil de Betty le pegaba de lleno, un aroma dulce y embriagador, que lo empezaba a volver loco. Ash bajo una de sus manos por su vientre hasta su entrepierna, donde la encontró completamente humeda. Llevo su mano hasta su rostro, aspirando aquel aroma. Así que era ese el lugar de donde provenía, lamió sus labios con hambre, mientras bajaba hasta ese lugar y abria sus piernas para dejarle tener una vista completa. Dirigió su boca hacia aquel lugar, dando una lamida que hizo a Betty soltar un gemido largo. Aquel sabor, aunque raro para el, le pareció atrayente asi que lamió los alrededores, donde aquel liquido transparente se derramaba

-Ash… hazlo… otra vez…- murmuro con un hilo de voz, aferrando sus manos a los cabellos rubios. El solo se dedicó a lamer aquellos labios de los cuales brotaba un gran líquido que quiso seguir probando. Betty cada vez temblaba más, sintiéndose más ansiosa y llena de deseo. –Por favor Ash… por favor.- Él se detuvo para mirarla, mientras ella tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro.-Lléname Ash.- El ascendió hasta sus labios, besándola. Ella se removió incomoda al probar su propio sabor, pero el solo la aferro. Betty condujo una de sus manos hasta su miembro, y con su ayuda, Ash quedo a nada de su entrada, la cual empezó a invadir lentamente, mientras ella se aferraba a él con sus piernas y brazos. Ash mordió sus hombros al sentir como Betty lo rodeaba, como aquello superaba por mucho las sensaciones anteriores. Ella empezó un movimiento con sus caderas, al cual Ash se unió dentro de poco. Elisabeth lo hacía ir lo más profundo que pudiera, instándolo con sus piernas, apretándolo más contra sí. Ash pronto se dejó llevar, dominando el ritmo, e imponiéndolo más tarde, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, sintiendo que estaba pronto de explotar. Él la tomaba de sus caderas, moviéndolas al contrario de su pelvis, para crear un encuentro más placentero. Sintió una descarga de placer recorrerlo por su espina dorsal hacia todo su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre Betty, quien lo abrazo con fuerza. Respiro entrecortadamente para recuperarse de aquello, mientras un poco de lucidez volvía a él. Algo le impulsaba a morderla, a dejar una marca más duradera que las que había dejado en sus caderas, y acerco sus labios al cuello ajeno, lamiéndolo para encontrar el mejor lugar y prepararla para aquello.

Betty abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirlo, y después de unos escasos segundos, comprender lo que estaba pasado. Puso sus manos en el pecho del joven para alejarlo, mientras el la miraba sorprendido.

-Cher.- le gruño, pues su instinto seguía exigiéndole marcarla, más ella negó.

-Ash… no… no debemos… yo… no debo…-Le dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-¿No soy bueno para ti Betty?-

-No es eso… Nadie debe saberlo Ash… Mis padres… oh por dios, si mis padres lo saben…- Ash gruño inconforme, Ella era suya después de aquello, nadie más tenía derecho a tenerla, y aun así ella se negaba a llevar su marca. Se dejó caer sobre ella, dolido, pero decidió que podía esperar. Si los señores de la casa se enteraban de lo que habían hecho… no sería bueno. Farfullo por lo bajo, pero la abrazo, al ver que sollozaba.

-Nadie lo sabrá Cher. Tranquila- Ella poco a poco se tranquilizó, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno, que poco a poco le transmitía calma.

Aunque no pensaba quedarse del todo quieto, puede que debiera pretender que nada de aquello ocurrió, pero se decidió aprovechar el momento. Tenía todo un día para repetir aquello, y aunque ella quiso negarse, el le insto, dado que debía ayudarla con tal molesta enfermedad, y ella no pudo negarse, no cuando era su Alfa.

Se encargó de llenarla lo más posible, de hacerla suya cuantas veces pudiera aquel día, aunque después debieran ocultar todas las pruebas. Ash mordió sus labios cuando ella se baño para quitar su olor y tomo aquellas pastillas para evitar cualquier problema.

Ya la había probado y se había vuelto adicto a ella, y no pensaba dejarla ir. De alguna u otra manera, se las arreglaría para que ella terminara llevando su marca.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí estoy por fin con el segundo capítulo. Esta es la historia más rara que he escrito, lo juro. Empecé escribiendo el que ahora será el tercer capítulo en primer lugar, solo porque tenía ganas de escribir un oneshot Lemmon en un omegaverse. Después decidí darle una precuela, que fue la que publique y que resultó ser el primer capítulo. Ahora, escribí este, que queda de intermedio entre esos dos. Y ahora debo darle una conclusión a la historia, y tratar de escribir uno o dos capítulos más para darle un fin apropiado. Juro que solo quería escribir un Oneshot. Soy un caso perdido. Aunque he divagado en otras ideas, realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para mi, mucho menos para escribir, así que iré poco a poco. Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado las molestias de leer la historia, seguirme o enviarme algún mensaje de ánimo, o con su opinión. Esos son los que más me gustan. Les dejo esta historia, espero que les guste.**_

Ash se sentía últimamente más irritado que de costumbre. Su vida había cambiado bastante en solo un par de meses, y es que había dejado su inocencia de lado de pronto. Había dejado de ser un niño, aun cuando todos creyeran lo contrario. Si, se seguía portando infantilmente porque eso le daba ciertas ventajas, pero no es que lo fuera por completo. Siendo inocente como aparentaba, podía seguir a Elisabeth todo el tiempo sin que nadie sospechara nada, principalmente sus padres. Aunque no lo hacía como tiempo atrás por el simple hecho de tener a una compañera de juegos y alguien que le brindaba cariño incondicional. Bueno, en cierta medida, seguía siendo la misma situación, solo que los juegos ya no eran infantiles, y su cariño por ella no era meramente fraternal. Había descubierto lo que era un celo, un mate, la relación entre alphas y omegas, y bastantes cosas más de primera mano. Había descubierto que era un Alpha, y que todo en Elisabeth lo volvía loco, y no sabía cómo disimularlo. Era su compañera destinada, lo sabía, y le irritaba de sobremanera que ella no lo dejara gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Ella se sentía culpable por haberlo iniciado en todo aquello por un momento de placer, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias o en su inocencia. A Ash no le termino importando, prefiriendo que haya sido con ella, su mate, además que sus instintos también habían terminado despertando. Ash sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquello hubiese pasado.

Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para pasar su tiempo aún lado de la mujer, poniéndose celoso ante cualquier pretendiente, y pese a su corta edad, pronto supo que era muy demandante, y se lo hizo saber a Betty. Le parecía ciertamente irónico que a vista de todos, ella fuera ruda y llevara las riendas de cualquier situación, pero cuando se colaba en su habitación, fuese completamente sumisa ante él.

Pronto aprendió porque los Blantorche guardaban recelosamente la condición de Elisabeth. Ella era una mujer inteligente, con carácter, y llena de habilidades para ser la heredera del legado Blantorche mejor que nadie. Pero la gente solía ser muy tonta. Las castas de Alphas y Omegas eran bastante marcadas, y aunque el mundo luchaba por la igualdad, ciertamente faltaban muchos años para poder lograrla. La sociedad entera decretaba que debías ser y como debías comportarte si nacías en cualquiera de estas condiciones. Un Omega jamás sería tomado en cuenta en cuestiones importantes, aún si era la persona más habilitada, dudarían de sus capacidades y prácticamente los relegaban a cuestiones de casa o artes. Un Omega era visto solo como alguien a quien ofrecer en matrimonio al mejor postor.

Betty no soportaría eso. Era feliz siendo libre, tenía madera de líder, no se sabía guardar una opinión y luchaba por lo que creía correcto. Él amaba eso de ella, y jamás se lo llegaría a quitar, aunque el mundo opinara lo contrario. Si debía seguir esa farsa, lo haría solo por asegurar su bienestar. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que deseaba dejarle una marca en su cuello, para que supiera que él era su pareja destinada. Que nadie más se atreviera a acercársele con excusas tontas tratando de seducirla. Elisabeth estaba fuera del mercado, y tarde o temprano el mundo lo sabría. Aunque el hecho que lo entendiera no quería decir que no lo frustrara. Tenía que luchar contra su instinto en cada ocasión, el mismo que le pedía marcarla cada vez que la hacía suya.

Elisabeth le reñía que aquello estaba mal, de muchas maneras, pero no se negaba a aceptarlo entre sus brazos o a recibir sus besos. Le cuidaba más que antaño, y cuando sabía que estaba de mal humor, algo que Ash aún no terminaba de entender como lo adivinaba, buscaba la forma de relajarlo. Era feliz, pensó, aun cuando debía guardar las apariencias. Él también tendría muchas dificultades cuando los padres de Betty, los que lo acogieron como a su propio hijo, supieran que lo suyo no era una relación fraternal. Probablemente lo desconocerían, y Ash odiaba pensar en aquello. Se había aprovechado de su amabilidad y de su cariño, desde cualquier forma que lo viera, solo rogaba que lo pudieran perdonar.

Había otra cosa que lo irritaba de sobre manera, y esa es la de aquel personaje pintoresco que se había presentado un par de días atrás, diciéndole que era su familiar y que le debía lealtad. Él lo había tildado de loco, alejándose cuanto antes de aquel hombre rubio. Su familia había muerto cuando el apenas era un niño, y nadie le había ayudado, salvo los Blantorche. Ellos eran su única familia, y ahora venía ese lunático a decirle aquello. Y se había dedicado a seguirlo, hablándole de su misión y de sus planes. Ash pensó varias veces en atacarlo, en denunciarlo, pero siempre desaparecía, y Ash comenzaba a cuestionarse si se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Así que es por esos bastardos que no te unes a mí? Bien, lo solucionare.- Le dijo un día, harto de la actitud del joven que no le obedecía. Ash volteó a verlo, asustado, pero ahí ya no había nada. Su vista regreso al día de campo que se llevaba a cabo a solo un par de metros. Los señores Blantorche se encontraban en una pequeña mesa de madera, riendo y platicando cual par de adolescentes. Betty se encontraba un poco más cercana, acariciando a un corcel que había amarrado en un árbol cercano. El corazón de Ash latía acelerado por el miedo, y Betty volteo su mirada hacía él, curiosa. Le pidió que se acercará, y el termino por hacerlo.

-¿Estas bien Cher? Luces muy pálido.-

Él se lanzó a abrazarla, tratando de calmar sus temblores, sorprendiéndola. –Lo estaré… Solo… solo quédate conmigo.- murmuro contra su pecho, preocupándola de sobremanera.

Ash pareció calmarse conforme los días pasaron sin mayor percance. De hecho, aquel sujeto, alucinación o lo que fuese, dejo de molestarlo. Supuso que todo aquello se debía a su estrés por la situación en general, nada más. Siguió entrando a escondidas en el cuarto de Elisabeth, o preparando algún postre con su madre adoptiva, o escondiéndose de Jacques solo para molestarlo.

Pero el terror y la desolación llegaron el día en que regresaba a casa del colegio junto con Elisabeth y Jacques, solo para encontrarse aquella escena. La casa ardiendo en llamas, consumiéndose por completo. Elisabeth grito, presa del pánico, sacándolo de su estupor cuando corrió directo a la casa consumida por el fuego. Él el sujeto, evitando que entrara a aquel infierno, mientras ella gritaba y trataba de safarse de sus brazos.

Fue una pérdida total, nada ni nadie se salvó. Betty había perdido los estribos, llorando amargamente su perdida, mientras él la consolaba entre sus brazos. Poco le importaba nada más aparte de aquello. Ash se dijo que sin importar lo que pasara, protegería a Elisabeth y vengaría a sus padres. Era su deber.

Comenzó a planear con mucho cuidado lo siguiente que haría. No debía poner a su querida Elisabeth a ningún peligro. Aún si eso implicaba apartarse de ella. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, mientras sentía su respiración acompasada. Esperaba que algún día pudiera comprenderlo. Sabía que siendo tan obstinada como era, lo buscaría hasta reunirse nuevamente. Él le explicaría sus motivos, y ella terminaría por perdonarlo, se haría cargo de eso. Y entonces, ese día, por fin le diría al mundo que era suya. Esa noche le fue más difícil que ninguna otra resistirse a marcarla. Se iría, dejándola sola y a merced del mundo. Pero se negó a pensar en eso cuando la tomó para él varias veces, hasta dejarla agotada.

-Te amo cherie. Nunca lo olvides.- Murmuró, dejándole un suave beso, antes de salir de aquel cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, después de no sé cuánto tiempo he regresado con el que sería mi capitulo original, y del que surgieron todos los demás. He tenido que modificarlo un poco, debido a unas pequeñas alteraciones que había hecho en los capítulos pasados, para que todo coincidiera. Les agradezco de su paciencia, y gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias**_ **edsongviera** **, por dejarme un pequeño comentario, espero que te este gustando la historia. Saludos a Magaly, por ser mi lectora más constante y darme ánimos. Mucha suerte en tu nuevo ciclo mujer. Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo**

 _ **Advertencias: Omagaverse, Lemmon. No recomendado para menores**_

 __El tiempo tenía una rara forma de transcurrir. Pasa veloz cuando haces algo que disfrutas, pero es una lenta tortura cuando te ves obligado a hacer aquello que odias. Ash lo había aprendido muy bien tras cuatro años, que pasaron con cruel lentitud, conviviendo con un lunático con tendencias de megalomanía, a quien se vio obligado a servir en cualquiera de sus caprichos, y fingir que tenía una profunda convicción por él. Donde se vio obligado a hacer cosas de las que ciertamente se arrepentía y cargaba en su conciencia. Cada vez la lista crecía, y Ash temía que hubiera un punto de no retorno. Pero seguía en su lugar, aparentando y ganando cada vez más confianza de aquel ser despreciable, aguantando lo que fuera necesario. Cada vez que perdía el ánimo, con sigilo, sacaba aquella única foto que se permitió conservar. Aquella donde estaba toda la familia Blantorche, abrazándolo con cariño, y con Elisabeth a su lado. Se repetía una y mil veces que lo hacía por ellos. Por continuar con su herencia, por vengar sus muertes, y por mantener a salvo a su amada. Jamás llego a pensar hasta qué punto uno llegaría a hacer locuras por un ser amado, pero vaya que lo había descubierto. El plan de Saiki seguía conforme lo planeado, el torneo había sido lanzado, atrayendo la atención de los competidores, entre ellos, los portadores de los tres tesoros. Había sido fácil robarles dos de los tres tesoros, aquellas personas pecaban de engreídas, creyéndose invencibles, y les había mostrado de una forma burlesca que distaban mucho de serlo. Eso había sido lo fácil. Lo difícil había sido darse a conocer públicamente, atrayendo con ello la atención de Elisabeth. La misma que lo había encarado en el torneo pasado, inscribiéndose en este solo para enfrentarle. La misma que como había pensado, lo seguía buscando con rabia para exigirle una respuesta. A la misma que había tenido que romperle el corazón, pretendiendo que solo era una extraña, solo para que Saiki apartara sus ojos de ella.

Ash había tenido que ahogar sus ganas de saltarle encima y robarle un beso, de decirle que volviera con él, que lo perdonara por todos sus crímenes. No lo hizo, contra todos sus deseos, siguió representando su papel. Y por ello se había ganado una mueca de tristeza y rencor dedicada únicamente hacia él, que había sido una estoca directa a su corazón.

Elisabeth se mantenía estoica ante él en cada encuentro que tenían en este último torneo, como si realmente hubiera dejado de importarle. Ash temía pensar que aquello era posible, aunque la duda carcomía su corazón. Cuatro años alejados, uno de ellos creyéndole la peor persona del planeta, y sin ningún lazo que los atara. Se arrepentía de no haberla marcado antes, al menos, se decía, así pasará lo que pasara estarían unidos. Pero temía, ahora más que nunca, que de haberlo hecho, la marca se hubiera borrado, dando por hecho que su lazo se había roto irremediablemente.

Y aunque se había mantenido estoico en su papel, este se había venido abajo con aquella simple imagen. En la pantalla de su televisión, se mostraba un programa algo rosa, sobre los participantes del torneo KOF y su vida privada. Un programa dedicado más a chismes y cuya mayor preocupación era criticar los vestuarios de los competidores. Ash poco le prestaba atención, utilizándolo más como ruido de fondo para distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando mencionaron el nombre de Elisabeth, no había podido evitar prestarle atención. La mayoría de lo que decían, él ya lo sabía de primera mano. Reconocida mujer de negocios, exitosa empresaria, recatada. Una Alfa que se imponía en el mundo de los negocios y ahora en el de las peleas

-Vaya que si has sabido guardar tu secreto Cher.- Se dijo, burlándose ante lo último.

-En días recientes se ha visto muy cercana de un hombre misterioso. Nuestras fuentes nos dicen que podría tratarse de otro empresario Francés, y hay varios posibles candidatos.-

-Así es Jean, parece ser que tras todo ese recato se encuentra una mujer apasionada, después de todo. Nos han llegado un par de fotos, donde la podemos observar en actitud muy cercana, y hasta cariñosa, con un joven de cabellos rubios. Muchos especulan que se trata de Kaín, un antiguo pretendiente suyo. Aunque yo no lo creo, dado que luce mucho más joven. Yo creo que se trata de Adrian, un famoso modelo francés con quien ella tuvo tratos hace no mucho.-

-¡Cierto! Hace tiempo llamo la atención que el heredero de la famosa casa de diseño visitaba constantemente la mansión Blantorche…- Ash sintió sus manos temblar, a la par que el vaso que sostenía cayó al suelo. Siempre creyó que Elisabeth lo esperaría, pero…. Golpeo la tele, apagándola en el acto antes de salir corriendo camino al hotel donde sabía que se hospedaba. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes, debía aclarar la situación, antes de que fuera realmente tarde.

El día comenzaba a decaer, marcando el final de las eliminatorias del torneo por ese día. Elisabeth esperaba con ansías que este por fin acabara, había sido un largo día y se sentía completamente agotada. A su lado Shen y Duo se concentraban en ver los últimos combates, en parte para analizar a sus oponentes, y otra parte por la simple emoción que les ocasionaba ver una buena pelea. Platicaban tranquilamente, mientras ella buscaba una excusa para poder retirarse antes, aunque le resultaba difícil puesto que era la líder del equipo y aquello no se vería bien en ella, que continuamente les pedía a sus compañeros que se comportaran adecuadamente.

-Las peleas de mañana serán geniales, muero de ganas de enfrentarme al equipo de K y patear sus traseros.-

-K es uno de los fuertes, aunque…- Duo pareció dudar un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa hombre?-

-No sé si puedan presentarse. Escuche que Kula está… indispuesta. No sé si pueda recuperarse a tiempo.-

-¿Indispuesta? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Sabes que ella es una omega ¿no? Ayer tuvo… tu sabes- Dijo incomodo de hablar de tales temas.- Escuche que las cosas se salieron de control y que K incluso tuvo que golpear a unos cuantos para que la dejaran en paz-

-Tsk, no sé porque permiten que los omegas compitan, solo complican todas las cosas.-

-Kula es una excelente peleadora, y el que sea omega no le ha impedido ganarte ¿o sí?- Intervino por fin Elisabeth en la plática sinsentido.

-Eso fue… solo suerte.- Se removió incomodo Shen.

-Creí que sabías apreciar a un buen oponente ¿O es que tu ego te lo impide?

Shen se encogió en su asiento rumiando alguna queja, pero lo bastante bajo para que no fuera escuchado por la mujer del grupo.

Duo solo los observaba atento, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Opino lo mismo que usted señorita Elisabeth. Xiao es bastante fuerte pese a su condición. Yo no me atrevería a molestarla por eso, a menos que quiera recibir un castigo de su parte. Aunque…. Me preocuparía que se saliera de control en un lugar así. Los omegas suelen ser muy vulnerables… en esas ocasiones.-

Betty asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada realmente, prestando su atención en la batalla.

-¿Le preocupa el joven Ash?-

-Elisabeth los defiende por él, su "protegido"- Se burló Shen, ganándose un golpe en el acto. -¡Es la verdad! Digan lo que digan son débiles y sumisos.-

-Y esos tres omegas débiles lograron vencerte fácilmente ¿En qué lugar quedas después de eso Shen? Tal vez debería buscarme un nuevo compañero que no sea tan débil y quejica ¿Tu qué opinas Duo Lon? -

-Una deducción interesante.- Sonrió ligeramente, al ver el rostro de su compañero rojo del coraje.

-Como sea, yo me voy, no tengo ánimos para soportar más tonterías. Nos vemos después-

-¡Esa… Esa mujer!- Gruño Shen al ver a Elisabeth levantarse, obteniendo un golpe de su fuete y una mirada severa de su parte, lo cual lo callo inmediatamente, a la par que un escalofrió lo recorría, vaya que esa mujer le daba el suficiente miedo para saber cuándo callarse.

-Es una alfa de armas tomar.- murmuro Duo Lon al ver al gran Dios de la guerra de Shangai se hacía pequeño a su lado.

Elisabeth tomó el primer auto que encontró con dirección a su hotel. Su cabeza dolía bastante y tenía un humor de perros tras tantas tonterías ese día. Alzó el vidrió que la separaba del conductor y desabrocho los primeros botones de su chaqueta, demasiado acalorada, aunque el aire estaba prendido, apenas podía soportar el calor que tenía. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, dejándola sorprendida cuando una ligera molestia se posó sobre su vientre.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró asustada, pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por su frente. Reviso su pequeña bolsa, pero no encontró nada de lo que necesitaba, dado que se suponía que aún faltaba bastante tiempo, no había comprado la medicina.

Sopeso sus opciones, y lo mejor era llegar al hotel en cuanto antes para después encargarse de lo demás, maldijo por lo bajo antes de indicarle al chofer que se apresurara. Los minutos le parecían eternos, mientras el calor se incrementaba en su cuerpo. En cuanto llego, se apresuró a bajar de inmediato, dejando un billete sobre el asiento sin fijarse demasiado.

-Solo unos metros más- murmuro, deseando que nadie se percatara.

Para su mala suerte, Ash estaba justo en la entrada del edificio, al parecer esperando por algo, y al verla se le acercó de inmediato.

-Cher, que coincidencia vernos. Teníamos tanto tiempo…-

-Ahora no es un buen momento, Ash.- Murmuro caminando más rápido, cortando su parloteo y evitandolo lo más que pudiera. Su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse y a sudar, y aquello no era una buena señal.

-¿Qué pasa Betty?- Se preocupó el joven al ver el estado de la mujer, Elisabeth siempre lucía impecable, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella, parecía bastante alterada. Además, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y como él se había alejado, lo primero que ella haría sería ir sobre el a reclamarle sus acciones, no huirle. Aquello sin duda lo desconcertó, y aunque lo dejo pasmado unos segundos, se apuró a seguirla.

Ella apresuro sus pasos, abrazándose inconscientemente. Las puertas del hotel se abrieron, y el aire acondicionado la golpeo de lleno, llevándole ciertos olores, y causándole un nuevo escalofrío, al ver tanta gente ahí reunida por el torneo. Ash corrió para alcanzarla, y a tan solo unos pasos lo pudo percibir, el suave aroma que soltaba Betty, tan dulce y atrayente que poco a poco iba haciéndose más fuerte. Tal vez en un espacio abierto aún no fuera tan notorio, pero dentro de aquel lugar cerrado, no tardaría en atraer la atención de todos. Elisabeth vaciló unos segundos, abrumada por todo, camino un par de pasos hacía la recepción, atrayendo un par de miradas. Ash se apresuró hacía ella, queriendo evitar toda la situación que se estaba por desarrollar. La abrazo fuertemente, volteándola hacía el, causando la curiosidad de algunos espectadores.

-¡Ash!- soltó un pequeño grito, sorprendida y asustada por el contacto. –Suéltame… por favor-

-Calla y camina, no quieres atraer la atención de los demás ¿O sí?- le hablo por lo bajo, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el mínimo contacto. –Sígueme la corriente.- Betty asintió, pero odió el ser tan débil en aquella situación, si todos llegaran a enterarse…

-Cher… oh vamos Cher, te necesito.- Ash se apretujo contra ella al tiempo que su voz sonaba tan dulce y necesitada, moviendo las manos por su cuerpo. Algunos voltearon a verlos, otros en cambio apartaron la mirada ante aquel espectáculo

-Ash- Su voz se escuchó placentera, y se obligó a callar, por temor a delatarse-

-Vamos Cher, no puedo más con esto.-

-Yo te puedo ayudar cariño.- Alguien hablo entre la multitud. Ash pareció apenado, apretando aún más el cuerpo de Betty contra sí.

-Muerdeme.- Le ordeno Ash por lo bajo, y ella trato de resistirse, pero algo la hizo obedecer cuando Ash le mostro su cuello y empujo levemente su cabeza. Aquello envió un mensaje a la mayoría, mientras Ash se concentraba en guiarlos hasta el elevador. Cuando este se abrió, las personas que se encontraban en él los miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!- Ash gruño, y todos se movieron para salir de él y dejarles el espacio libre. Se separaron ligeramente cuando las puertas se cerraron al fin y Ash pulso el botón del piso. Betty estaba completamente roja, y parecía aún más alterada que hacía apenas unos minutos, trataba de jalar todo el aire que le fuera posible para calmarse, pero no funcionaba.

Ash la cargó contra sí, para su sorpresa, y aunque quiso evitarlo, su presencia la embriago, aquel era el aroma de un alfa, y eso fue algo inesperado que le dejo sin defensas. El pasillo estaba desierto para su suerte, aun así, él se apresuró hasta su habitación, entrando en ella y dejando a la mujer sobre la cama. Era una verdadera suerte que pese a que no la ocupara, siguiera estando a su disposición por normas del mismo torneo. Regreso a asegurar la puerta, no quería que nadie fuera a molestarlos en aquellos momentos. Observo nuevamente a Betty sobre su cama, que se estremecía y parecía querer quitarse de encima toda la ropa, desesperada, aunque solo desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa con sus manos temblorosas.

-Nunca imagine verte así de nuevo Cher.- Ella volteó a verlo, sonrojada, con los ojos empañados y los labios entreabiertos, y aquello fue una de las mejores visiones que Ash hubiera tenido.

-Ash.- su nombre salió en un suspiro. –Yo…-.

-¿Sabes lo que hubiera sucedido si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta? Creí que eras más cuidadosa.- Le gruño, molesto ante su propia idea. Desabrocho levemente su chamarra, caminando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Yo… yo no…. Quería...-

-La gran Elisabeth Blantorche, líder de su familia, resulta ser una linda omega, que fingía ser una alfa… Eso no sería bueno, ¿O sí? Toda tu reputación…-

-Ash… Por favor…-

-Por favor ¿Guardo tu secreto? ¿O te refieres a que te ayude con tu problema?- Abrió completamente su chamarra, sentándose en la cama. Elisabeth mordió su labio, el olor de Ash empeoraba su situación. Ayudo a abrir el resto de su camisa, dejando a la vista su blanca piel. –siempre tan recatada, pero ahora… bueno, no será lo mismo, ¿O sí?-

Betty tenía las manos en puños, tratando de reprimir los impulsos que la instaban a dejarse llevar de una vez, y lanzarse sobre el rubio para calmar sus ansias. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil contenerse, su cuerpo le exigía estar con él, llenar su necesidad, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba le pedía ser fuerte… aunque esa voz sonaba cada vez más lejana. Ash la tomo del cuello, atrayéndola contra sí, para robarle un beso, su lengua se adentró en la boca ajena, mientras ella le seguía el ritmo. La tomo de sus caderas para colocarla sobre sí, quitándole por completo la camisa y pasando sus manos por su pecho. Betty tembló ante el contacto, acercando más su cuerpo contra él, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Brinco en su lugar cuando sintió el miembro de Ash chocar contra si, aún por debajo de su ropa.

-Lo deseas, ¿no es así?- Ash sonrió complacido, mientras ella asintió ligeramente, apartando la mirada.

-Buena chica, así me gusta.- Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de la mujer, hasta liberar el broche del brassiere, quitándoselo fácilmente y dejando expuestos sus pechos. Los tomo entre sus manos, mientras silbaba suavemente.-Nada mal, Cher. Crecieron en este tiempo-

Metió uno de sus pechos a su boca donde empezó a chuparlo ávidamente, mientras ella soltaba un gemido placentero, para después pasar al siguiente, e intercambiar atenciones en ambos. Ash pudo sentir como se humedecía la ropa de Betty, y ella se aferraba a su espalda.

La tiro en la cama, para después arrancar sus pantalones sin mucho cuidado, dejándola solo en pantys.

-¿Tan pronto y ya estas así de mojada?- Paso sus manos por su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente, y llenándose de sus fluidos.

-Calla.- murmuro apenas, con la voz ronca de placer, para después levantarse, lo jalo de su camisa, para besarlo demandantemente. Ash siguió estimulándola, mientras ella trataba de desabrochar sus pantalones. Se separó de ella, para bajar por su cuello, dejando suaves marcas.

-Así me gusta… sabía que no eras tan recatada.- Betty le gruño, pero él la tomo del cuello, para después girarla y dejarla de espaldas, en un movimiento un tanto rudo.

-Ash…-

Él sonrió con satisfacción, deslizando su mano para después introducirla debajo de sus bragas, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda contra sí. Su cuello lucía tan apetitoso, y se alivió de no ver ninguna marca sobre él, pero se abstuvo de acercarse, iba a hacer que ella suplicara por cumplir lo que hace cuatro años no le dejo hacer.

Con pericia deslizo los pantys por las piernas torneadas de la mujer y bajo dejando besos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, para después tomarla de las caderas, alzándola, y quedar frente a su entrada. –Hueles delicioso Cher.- Aspiro su aroma, para después comenzar a lamer aquel lugar, besando su clítoris, y recorriendo cada parte con su lengua, adentrándose en ella y saliendo nuevamente, fingiendo penetraciones. Sentía como ella temblaba y buscaba más contacto con él, gemía sin reparo alguno, murmurando su nombre sin cesar, mientras brotaba más humedad de su ser.

-Ash… te deseo… te quiero… en mi.-

-Shhhh, tranquila Betty, muy pronto. Debes obedecer todo lo que diga-

-Por favor… por favor Ash.-

Se separó de ella, para acomodarse sobre la cama, quitándose de paso los pantalones, para después recostarse a su lado. Acerco su miembro a la boca de Betty.

-Si tanto lo deseas…. Se buena chica.- La colocó sobre si, mientras nuevamente se dirigía a su entrada, dándole más atenciones. Ella se estremeció nuevamente, para después comenzar a lamer el miembro de Ash, abarcando su punta, para después introducirlo poco a poco en su boca. Ash fue introduciendo un par de dedos en su entrada, moviéndolos poco a poco, preparándola para lo siguiente. Disfruto hacerla estremecer, conocía cuales eran las zonas más sensibles de aquella parte, provocando que ella perdiera la concentración en lo que hacía, separándose de su miembro para ahogar un gemido y después intentar retomar el ritmo. Aunque minutos después, él tuvo que morder sus labios por el placer, al sentir la ávida lengua recorrer por completo su miembro. Se separó de ella con dificultad, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre la cama, dándole una mirada hambrienta.

-Mirate nada más, ya has perdido todo el recato Cher, tan poco propio de ti.-

-Ash... te necesito… por favor – Murmuró entrecortadamente.

Él se levantó de la cama, observándola atentamente, y aunque ansiaba continuar con aquello, primero obtendría lo que quería.

-¿Qué tanto lo deseas?- Tomó su miembro y comenzó a estimularse frente a ella.

-Por favor… tómame, hazme tuya…- Sabía que la necesidad era la que hablaba, no la razón de la mujer, así que quizás lograría su cometido fácilmente.

-Si tanto lo deseas… me dejaras marcarte, cher.-

-Ash… eso no…-

-¿No es necesario? ¿Eres una omega que se entrega a cualquiera?-Gruño, recordando la razón que lo llevo ahí en primer lugar. Aquellas fotografías que corrían por los medios, el hecho de que la mujer que estaba predestinada para él lo negara, aun cuando su razón la hubiera abandonado.

Ella enrojeció, apartando la mirada, mordiendo su labio. Ash se enojó, malinterpretando el gesto. Todo en él alertaba peligro, no se dio cuenta el instante donde se había levantado y sujetaba del cuello a Elisabeth. -¿Te has divertido en mi ausencia, Cher?- Soltó con veneno, acariciando la cara de ella lentamente. Elisabeth se estremeció, la actitud del joven y su aroma la hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa ante una amenaza. Pensó levemente en vengarse por lo que él le había hecho, ponerlo aún más celoso.

-¿Importaría si lo he hecho?- Hablo su orgullo, queriendo lastimarlo así como él lo había hecho al irse. Ash gruño aún más, apretando su agarre y haciendo que la empujara hasta sentir la cama contra su espalda.

-Lo hace…. Eres solo mía Cher, y odio compartir mis cosas.- Ash estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, siseando molesto. La beso bruscamente, mordiendo sus labios, obteniendo una queja de respuesta. Sujeto sus piernas, alzando sus caderas, para después introducirse en el centro de ella de una estocada. Betty gimió en el acto, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ash. El sintió como gemía y se quejaba, en medio del beso, pero no le dio oportunidad de separarse. Ella aferro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, incluso una de sus manos rasguño su espalda, pero aquello solo lo incentivo. Comenzó a penetrarla, dejando de lado toda sutileza, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza y rapidez. Se separó de ella, solo cuando se volvió necesario respirar. Betty se estremecía bajo el, completamente sonrojada, soltando jadeos que no podía acallar.

-Así es como debe ser Cher… Haré que lo recuerdes.- Ash sujetaba con fuerzas sus caderas, manteniéndolas alzadas para poder entrar más profundo dentro de ella. La mirada de Betty estaba completamente nublada por el placer, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Ash, queriendo sentir más, era lo que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba, lo que había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Ash escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la mujer, completamente perdida en el placer. –Di que eres mía.- Ella se rehusó por algunos segundos, mordiendo sus labios, mismos que fueron besados nuevamente. -¿No eres mi Omega cher?- Preguntó, bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas. -¿Quieres que vaya desquitar mis ganas con otras omegas, así como tú lo has hecho?-

-Yo no lo he hecho…. Solo he estado…. Contigo- Ash sonrió complacido, atrayendo a Betty contra si, sentadose sobre la cama, dejándola sobre sí.

-Me alegra escucharlo cher- Beso sus labios en una caricia pasional, acariciando su espalda, logrando escalofríos en el cuerpo ajeno. -¿Por qué no me demuestras que tanto me extrañaste?- Movió sus caderas contra las ajenas, obteniendo un suspiro placentero. Betty no tardo en moverse sobre él, tomando el control de las estocadas, en un ritmo cadencioso y rápido. Ash le ayudaba a subir y bajar por su miembro, con las manos en sus caderas, dándole un empuje extra, mismo que ambos estaban disfrutando. Habían ansiado ese encuentro desde hace demasiado tiempo, y ahora que por fin ocurría, pensaban aprovecharlo. Ash sintió que pronto terminaría, así que impulso con más fuerza y velocidad el cuerpo de Betty contra sí, sin querer contenerse.

-Soy… soy tuya Ash….- murmuro Betty contra él, en apenas un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para él. Con un par de estocadas más, más lentas, pero mucho más potentes, se vino dentro de ella, llenándola por completo, al tiempo que mordía su cuello, dejando su marca. Betty enterró sus uñas en su espalda, dejándole un par de marcas, mientras mordía su hombro, adolorida por la acción. Ash pareció tomar conciencia, dejando de hacer presión, para comenzar a lamer su marca, queriendo recompensar el sufrimiento que recién le había causado.

-Duele…- murmuró Betty contra él.

-Lo sé, lo siento Cher.- Ash movió un poco sus caderas, provocando un escalofrío en ella. Su miembro aún estaba hinchado a causa del nudo, para que su simiente no saliera de ella. Se movió un par de veces más, para hacerla olvidar el dolor, estimulándola lo mejor que pudo. Era la primera vez que se quedaban en esa forma, que le resultaba tan placentera. Al diablo lo que pasará, pensó Ash sientiendo el cuerpo ajeno temblar contra él, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo lejos de Betty como para permitir que algo más lo volviera a separar de ella. Y la marca en la curva de su cuello lo demostraba.


End file.
